songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 1
|presenters = Helene Fischer Stefan en ronald |opening = Final:'Helene Fischer performed "Marathon" |host = NDR |interval = '''Final:'Fahrenhaidt performed "Mother Earth" and " Frozen Silence" | entries = 17 | debut = See below | return = None | withdraw = None | map year = G1 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participants | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participants that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participants that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = "I´ll Be Fine" |nex = |pre = }}This Edition was the first contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. Format This contest was the first contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. GreatVision Song Contest 1 was the 1st Edition of this Contest. The Host city was Hamburg, . Se'venteen ''countries debut in the contest. The edition didn't have a theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Winner was after a big Show Molly Pettersson Hammar from with her Song "I´ll Be Fine", She reached 117 Points and thats a new rekord of Points in GreatVision History. It was the first Victory for in GreatVision Song Contest. At the 2nd Place was with 107 Points and on 3rd Place with 85 Points. Venue O2 World Hamburg (stylised as O2 World Hamburg and originally Color Line Arena) is a multi-purpose arena in Hamburg, Germany. It opened in 2002 and can hold up to 16,000 people. It is located at Altona Volkspark, adjacent to the football stadium Imtech Arena and the new Volksbank Arena in Hamburg's western Bahrenfeld distric t. O2 World Hamburg is primarily used for handball and ice hockey, and is the home of HSV Hamburg and the Hamburg Freezers. The maximum capacity of the Hall is 16,000 visitors at sporting events by eliminating the Interior places 12.947. It is among the most modern arenas in Europe. The arena opened in November 2002, is 150 meters long and 110 metres wide and has an elevation of 33 metres. Construction costs totaled approximately 83 million Euro (ca. US$121.5mn). The construction of the stadium was funded by the Finnish entrepreneur Harry Harkimo and the city of Hamburg, who sold Harkimo the land for a symbolic price of one Deutschmarks and also financed infrastructure improvements with 12 million Deutschmarks (about 6.1 million euros) as a preparatory measure. In October 2007 the arena was sold to Anschutz Entertainment Group for an estimated 75 million euros . Location Hamburg (/ˈhæmbɜrɡ/; German pronunciation: ˈhambʊʁk, local pronunciation ˈhambʊɪ̯ç; Low German/Low Saxon: Hamborg ˈhambɔːx), officially Freie und Hansestadt Hamburg (Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg), is the second largest city in Germany and the eighth largest city in the European Union. It is also the thirteenth largest German state. Its population is over 1.8 million people, and the Hamburg Metropolitan Region (including parts of the neighbouring Federal States of Lower Saxony and Schleswig-Holstein) has more than 5 million inhabitants. The port of Hamburg, on the river Elbe, is the second largest port in Europe (after the Port of Rotterdam) and tenth largest worldwide. The official name reflects its history as a member of the medieval Hanseatic League, as a free imperial city of the Holy Roman Empire, a city-state, and one of the 16 states of Germany. Before the 1871 Unification of Germany, it was a fully sovereign state. Prior to the constitutional changes in 1919, the stringent civic republic was ruled by a class of hereditary grand burghers or Hanseaten. Hamburg is a major transport hub and is one of the most affluent cities in Europe. It has become a media and industrial centre, with plants and facilities belonging to Airbus, Blohm + Voss and Aurubis. The radio and television broadcaster Norddeutscher Rundfunk and publishers such as Gruner + Jahr and Spiegel-Verlag are pillars of the important media industry in Hamburg. Hamburg has been an important financial centre for centuries, and is the seat of the world's second oldest bank, Berenberg Bank. There are more than 120,000 enterprises. The city is a notable tourist destination for both domestic and overseas visitors; it ranked 17th in the world for livability in 2012. Participants Allocation Draw the deadline for all Countries will be on 16th February 2015 '''on the same day will be the allocation draw for the running order for the semi-finals or Grand Final. as Host Country first drawn to a radom spot in the Grand Final and will start as number 12 in The Grand Final. After that, the other 16 Countries was drawn to a spot in Grand Final. Grand final This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. '''Voting results Grand Final '12 Points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: